No Notebook
by ShadowKnight49
Summary: Lily has been taken from Maxwell, and Doppelganger stole his notebook. Maxwell has been taken in by an organization that wants to destroy Doppelganger. Now Maxwell must raise his sword and shield to victory.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! It's me, ShadowKnight49. I know you might be thinking I want more fame, but no. I'm just getting bored so I'm making more fanfictions. This is No Notebook. Read the summary. But yeah. Thanks for so many views in less than a day. So...

Disclaimer: I don't own Scribblenauts.

* * *

Chapter 1: Organization of Victory

**No one's POV**

It was only a week since Maxwell freed Lily from stone. Now they were walking in the castle Maxwell walked through to get more Starite shards. Everyone waved at them, even the Orcs in the cells.

"So sis," he asked. "what do you want to do?"

Lily tugged on one of her pink pigtails coming out of her pink rooster helmet.

"I don't know," she said. "you decide."

Maxwell scratched his red rooster helmet. He was about to give a reply until he heard someone cry out.

Their heads spun around, seeing a terrible sight. The gate had blown up, with smoke pouring in. Dark shadows walked about, killing every Knight coming close. The smoke went away, revealing Dark Knights, Enemies, Hydras, Minotaurs, and Dark Gods, each armed except for the hydras. There was a familiar figure in the middle, riding on a Black Evil Horse, holding a Chainsaw, shredding every knight coming near.

The rider came to them, revealing a person Maxwell wished he never saw again.

Doppelganger.

Maxwell spawned himself an Excalibur and gave Lily a Machinegun. He approached silently, killing all dark knights close to him. He tucked his notebook into his pocket when he got to Doppelganger. He smiled, like he was amused. Maxwell scowled in return.

"Well, Maxwell!" Doppelganger shouted, "Seems you haven't killed me! For almost killing me, I'll kill you!"

"You wouldn't..." Maxwell replied.

Doppelganger's grin widened. "I wouldn't, so you're correct. I'll kill your SISTER!"

"What?!"

Maxwell's head shot around. Dark knights were dragging an unconscious Lily away.

In his fright, Maxwell didn't notice Doppelganger hit him in the head with a Sledgehammer. Maxwell felt himself start to faint while Doppelganger took his notebook out of his pocket.

Doppelganger's voice was getting dim.

"See you NEVER!"

~8 hours later~

Maxwell woke up in a tent with four people he had never seen. One was a Skeleton Warrior, another was a Soldier, one next to him was a Knight, and talking to the soldier was a Mad Scientist.

Maxwell's head shot up.

"WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE?"

The skeleton warrior grumbled.

"Good. He's awake..." he said sarcastically.

"Hey," the knight said, putting a hand on Maxwell's chest. "calm down."

"WHERE'S LILY?" Maxwell shouted.

The mad scientist shook his head.

"I'm afraid we don't know son..." he said.

Maxwell heard of people try to be rebels to get loved ones back. But Maxwell on the other hand, easily learned that to do this sort of thing you had to team up with others.

Maxwell sighed. "What do I do?"

The soldier chuckled. "Let's go over a few things first. I'm Marksman, the scientist-"

"MAD scientist!" the mad scientist interrupted.

Marksman muttered under his breath.

"Anyway, he's Boil, the knight's X, and the skeleton is Gutless... despite how he has guts but not literally."

Gutless' arm fell off.

"Oop."

Maxwell stared at X.

"So, you guys have a name?"

X stared at him like it was an obvious answer.

"Duh. Our name is Organization of Victory. We plan on DESTROYING the Doppelganger."

* * *

So, this is only the first chapter. Duh. For the part with Gutless' arm falling off, that was a joke. R&R and stuff, so bye.


	2. Gear Up

It's me again, ShadowKnight49! Just so you know, I can update only on weekends. So you're going to have to wait until Friday for an update if you read in the week. So yes, this is No Notebook and...

Disclaimer: I don't own Scribblenauts.

* * *

Chapter 2: Gear Up

**No one's POV**

Boil walked up to a button on the wall.

"Come on boys! If we're going to fight Doppelganger, we need to gear up!"

X, Marksman, Gutless, and Maxwell stood next to him. Boil pressed the button, and they dropped underground on fire poles.

Maxwell did perfectly fine sliding down, as he did this before. On the other hand, Gutless fell straight down. Though, based off of everyone else's reaction, Gutless survived this sort of thing.

They reached the bottom, and there were all sorts of weapons on the walls. Gutless was still putting his head on when everyone else grabbed their weapons.

Boil grabbed himself a flamethrower, a revolver, and a cleaver. X got an excalibur, a sword, and a bow with arrows. Marksman grabbed a grenade launcher, a minigun, an SMG, and a pocket knife. Gutless got a shotgun, a club, and a axe.

Maxwell didn't know what to get. Dagger, taser, tranquilizer, and... wait, what's that?

He walked over to a vault. He looked at X.

"Check it out Maxwell. We smelted it for you alone. We knew you would come to us a long time ago."

Maxwell opened up the vault, which actually wasn't locked. Inside was a Gold Helm, Gold Armor, Gold Gauntlet, Gold Greaves, Gold Cape, Gold Boots, Gold Sword, and Gold Shield.

"Whoa."

Marksman smiled.

"Do you like it?"

An alarm sounded.

"Not the time." Boil told all of them. He quickly put on a Bulletproof Vest and went up to one of five escape pod-like things. Marksman, X, and Gutless went in one.

"Maxwell!" shouted Gutless, "Let's go!"

Maxwell put the helmet on, grabbed the sword and shield, and got in the last escape pod. All five closed at once and went upwards like an elevator. They flew out of the ground and the pods landed upside down.

All five rolled out, seeing a shelter, which might have been the base, on fire and surrounded by dark knights. The dark knights were laughing with glee.

Boil looked furious. "They will pay."

"You have no idea." everyone else said in unison.

As one they all charged, showing no mercy to the shadow knights. Maxwell actually seemed to do better than the other four. He cut off the heads of ten in one stroke,stabbed the stomach of two, making a kabob, and not one touched them. The others shot, slashed, launched and hacked.

Within ten minutes, they defeated the dark knights. X looked at Maxwell.

"You'll be a great addition to our team.

* * *

This took a while. It took about half an hour. **This story will be delayed.** But that's it! R&R! Bye!


End file.
